Pokémon Academy: The First Days
by Hella Monetza
Summary: The first days at a new school is always interesting. See Yellow, Leaf, Dawn and Lyra's first meeting and how they stumbled across four amazing guys. [Part 1 of the PA series][Fixed all chapters] Specialshipping, Oldrivalshipping, Twinleadshipping and SoulSilvershipping.
1. Chapter 1: The start of something new

"YELLOW?" a voice yelled from downstairs.

"WHAT?!" the girl named Yellow shouted back.

"YOU'VE GOT TO HURRY OR YOU'LL MISS THE TRAIN!" the voice replied.

"Right! I'm coming!" Yellow answered.

Today was the start of a very big adventure for Yellow. She had signed up, or her mom signed her up, to the Pokémon Academy. The Academy was well known for the excellent teachers and training program, and the most famous trainers and coordinators had all graduated from Pokémon Academy. The students were allowed to take one Pokémon with them, and in Yellow's case she chose her well trusted Pokémon Pikachu, or Chuchu as she had nicknamed her.

When Yellow was ready her Mom drove her to the train station. As expected the vehicle arrived in a short amount of minutes. The Academy train was a big blue squared machine, and looked quitenew.

"Well dear, here's your train. I wish you love and luck!" her Mom kissed her goodbye on the cheek.

"I'll miss you Mom! Bye!" Yellow hugged her, and ran towards the big box of a train.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

It was crowded, very crowded. Almost every cabin was taken, but luckily, one had a few seats free. Yellow walked to the door, and opened it.

"Excuse me, can I sit here?" she asked.

Two girls were already in the cabin. One of the girls had brown straight hair, and on the top a white and pink hat. "Sure!" she answered. The girl removed her bag from the seat beside her, to make space for Yellow to sit down. "I'm Leaf, Leaf Green, by the way. What's your name?" Leaf asked.

"I'm Yellow Viridian," Yellow said. She looked over to the girl on the other side of the cabin, who had blue hair, and a white cap placed on her head. Her dress was short, pink and black.

"I'm Dawn Berlitz. From the Sinnoh region," Dawn smiled.

"That's so cool! I always wanted to visit Sinnoh!" Yellow grinned.

Suddenly the door flew open, and a brown haired girl walked in. Her hair was divided in two pigtails on each side of her head, and a white hat was placed on her head.

"Uhm, the whole train is full. Would it be okay if I sit here with you guys?" the girl asked.

"Sure!" we all replied.

"Thanks!" she said. "Oh, and I'm Lyra!"

"I'm Dawn, and this is Leaf and Yellow." Dawn smiled.

"Nice to meet you all!" Leaf grinned.

Lyra sat down beside Dawn and took her bag at her lap. She looked through it for something, and pulled up a white thing.

"What's that?" Yellow asked curiously.

"This is my Pokégear!" she smiled. Lyra showed it to us all, one by one.

"I've heard of those! They're used to contact people everywhere, it has a watch, radio and map too! We have something similar in Sinnoh, but it can't contact other people," Dawn happily informed.

"So cool!" Yellow and Leaf said in unison.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

"Look, we're here!" Dawn looked out of the window.

Outside the train window, a big brown building appeared. The door was huge! Student began walking inside, and Yellow hurried out with her new friends.

"I've heard many things about this school, but I never imagined it would be as big as this! It's extraordinary!" Leaf smiled. "Come on Yellow! Let's go inside!"

Leaf dragged Yellow with her, and left Lyra and Dawn outside. The Academy corridor was just as great as the door, with room for thousands of people.

"Look! There's Blue! HEY BLUE!" Leaf yelled.

"Leaf, calm down!" Yellow said embarrassed.

"Hey Blue! It's been a long time, huh?" Leaf grinned. The boy Leaf talked to, had orange spiky hair, he wore a black jacket and light brown pants.

"Wow! Leaf Green, huh? It's been a long time!" Blue smiled gently. He came closer, and put his arms around Leaf to embrace her.

"It sure has!" Leaf said, and looked over to the boy his side.

Yellow's heart just skipped up a rate. The boy beside Blue was gorgeous, perfect framed face, those capturing red eyes, his soft and pretty black hair… All a girl could dream of was placed in this one guy. His Pikachu popped out on his shoulder.

"Yellow? Leaf bumped her shoulder with her elbow.

She snapped out of her trance, and looked over at her friend.

"Blue, this is my new friend Yellow! Yellow, this is Blue, and this is-"

"Red. My name is Red," the boy told Yellow with a grin. "Nice to meet you!"

"N-nice to meet y-you too," Yellow blushed. Leaf noticed this, and dragged her with her.

"Well, we have to go, but we'll see you later! Bye!" Leaf informed them.

Yellow stopped blushing, and moved along with Leaf.

"Yell, we have to get our rooms," Leaf told her. They went to the table in the middle of the corridor, and met up with Dawn and Lyra. "Got a room yet?" Leaf asked curiously.

"Not yet... Hey! We can share a room!" Lyra smiled.

"Why not?" Dawn added.

"Sure!" Yellow grinned.

"Then let's do it!" Leaf confirmed. She walked to the lady on the other side of the table, and talked to her. "We're Lyra Kotone, Dawn Berlitz, Yellow Virdian and Leaf Green."

"Okay! Here are your keys. Take good care of them, 'cause you'll only get one each!" the lady informed.

"Okay! Let's go!" Leaf smiled. She gave the three of them a key each, and they walked up the stair to the next floor.

"Our room is on the third floor," Dawn said, reading on the key.

They continued up the stairs, until they finally reached third floor. Dawn walked up to the door first, and placed her key into the keyhole. When the door opened, she turned on the light and walked inside. The room had four simple beds, and a dresser beside every one of them. The girls walked to one each, and started unpacking their stuff.

Yellow walked to the window and looked at the students walking around outside. This surely would be a year filled with lots of great memories.


	2. Chapter 2: Childhood friends and Silver

**Lyra POV**

After some long minutes of unpacking my stuff, Dane (Dawn) and I went out of the room to explore the school building. We went through many corridors, got lost a couple of times, but we did managed to get to the Great Hall. It was full of people and their Pokémon.

"Hey look!" my new friend said.

"What's up Dane?" I wondered. She was pointing at something war away.

"Firstly, my name is DAWN," she started. "And secondly look over there! We have to go there!"

I took a closer look to what she pointed at. A boy with blond medium hair stood in the hall, with some other guys around him. I didn't have any time to notice anything else than his striped orange and white t-skirt, before Dawn ran into the crowd. After a few seconds she was gone.

"Wait up!" I yelled after her. Some trainers looked at me with odd expressions planted on their faces. I continued to run and search for my over-exited friend.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Dawn POV**

I could't believe it! I couldn't believe Barry was there, at the same school!

"Barry!" I shouted at him, and hoped he wouldn't get embarrassed.

"Hello… Oh! Have I've seen you before?" the person said.

"Guess what Barry- WAIT! You aren't Barry!"

"Um... Yes? I'm not this Berry guy," the man continued.

"Sorry! I uh, got to go!" I said and walked quickly away from him.

So, after the total fail and lack of my intelligence to see the difference between my best childhood friend and a total stranger, I continued, and made my way out of the Great Hall without any further embarrassments.

Outside, there were a huge flower garden and a little waterfall. At the water's side, a little path of high grass appeared. It looked as a beautiful place to relax, so I walked over and sat down on the grass.

The aroma of flowers and honey ran through my body. For once in my life, I was completely relaxed.

"BOO!" a voice yelled from right behind me. Something touched my shoulders, and I jumped like a little girl, scared from a horror movie.

"UAEE!" I shouted terrified. "GET OFF ME! GET OFF ME!"

"Calm down Dawn! It's just me!" the voice told me.

I took a glance at the person who now sat beside me. "B-Barry?" I said. "Y-you're really here?"

"Yeah! I saw you in the hall and saw you run away, so I followed you out here," he explained.

"You followed me? Are you a stalker or something?"

"No, no! Of course not!" he protected himself. "I was just worried that something was wrong…"

Questions appeared in my mind. _Did he worry about me? Did he care if I was hurt?_ Well, he was my childhood friend, so I shouldn't have expect him not to worry. "You were worried, about me?" I asked curiously.

"Why shouldn't I be?" he started. "I mean, you're one of my few closest friends, and you mean _a lot_ to me."

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Lyra POV**

I searched for what seemed like forever to find Dane, I mean Dawn, but I couldn't find her anywhere. Where could she be? I ran through every corridor and halls, but no sign of her. There was only one place left: The boy's toilet. She couldn't be _there_, could she?

As my brain was in motion, I didn't notice that I crashed in something soft and good smelling. I fell on the floor, and tried to focus on the reality.

"Watch your step you weakling," a boy said in front of me.

I took the courage to look and stand up. I saw a read headed boy, with beautiful gray eyes looking at me. He wore a blue shirt with red stripes at it.

"S-sorry," was all I could manage to say.

Incredibly enough he didn't move a muscle. I expected him so beat me, mock me for being clumsy or even yell at me. Always, I've been the one get all the dirt right in my face. But this guy seemed different all of sudden.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Silver," he replied easily, staring at me.

"I'm Lyra," I said, even if he didn't ask.

There we go again, silence. Neither one of us moved away. We never broke our eye contact. And strangely enough, I didn't feel awkward. It was a calming silence, and could never be described with words.

"Hey Lyra!" I suddenly heard Leaf yell.

The staring stopped, and we walked away from each other. I went to where I heard Leaf ruining the moment.

"Who was that?"

"Uh... No one," I told her.

"Yeah, sure…" Leaf said raising an eyebrow.

"What? No! I mean, I barely know him, and just met him two minutes ago!"

"Ok, fine. Let's find the others!" she grinned.


	3. Chapter 3: Dance invitations

Lyra and Leaf walked in the corridors, talking about all kind of stuff.

"Hey, why don't we go and find the others?" Lyra said.

"Sure, why not!" Leaf answered.

As they continued down the halls, they saw Yellow, talking to someone.

"Who is _that_?" Lyra asked curiously.

"Oh, that's Red," Leaf told her. "WAIT A MINUTE! YELLOW IS TALKING TO RED? Oh my gosh I'm so proud of her!"

"Should we interrupt them?"

"Well... When the time is right…" Leaf smiled evilly.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Yellow POV, ten minutes ago**

Well, since my roommates had gone to explore the building, why shouldn't I do the same?

On my little trip I walked past some classrooms, many toilets, and tons random dorms. I eventually found a large room, with some tables on the side, and a big open space in the middle.

Only a few students where there, and I recognized some of them from the school's webpage. Some of them where new here, I guess, but one of them I remembered as Hilda White, and on her side a boy named Hilbert Black. They talked, smiled and laughed together.

"Well, isn't it Yellow?" I jumped as someone said that behind me. I turned around to see who it was, and got even more surprised to see _him._

"R-Red?" I blinked.

"Yeah, that's my name," he answered. "So, whatcha doing?"

"I um… I'm looking around the school."

"Cool," Red smiled. "Mind if I join you?"

I knew my face blushed so hard that it might explode in any second… But I tried to keep calm, and answered "Sure!"

"Great!" he grinned.

As he said that, a silence came. He said nothing and just smiled at me warmly. I wanted to say something, but was afraid to tell the wrong words. After a few seconds though, he broke it.

"Hey, you know… It's a dance coming up, and, um… I-I wondered if you might-" he started. Someone interrupted him.

"HEY!" Leaf yelled.

Leaf and Lyra walked over. _What just happened?_

"Hello there," Red greeted politely.

"Hi! My name is Lyra by the way, nice to meet you!" Lyra smiled.

"Red," he nodded.

"Nice to meet you, but Yellow, we have to go now," Lyra said, looking seriously at me. She and Leaf started walking away.

"Uhm, okay then," I started. I looked over at Red and said "Bye then-"

"Wait!" he interrupted. "What I was trying to say is that I was wondering if wanted to go with me to the dance."

"The dance?" I asked.

"Well yeah," Red scratched his back head. "Do you want to go with me?"

"Of course!" I blushed furiously. "But, I've never heard anything about a dance."

"There's always a dance at the start of the year. They actually hold it here in this room!"

"Oh, cool!" I smiled. "But now I have to go, see you later!" I took a step closer, and kissed his cheek. I swear that I saw him blush!

I ran over to my two strange friends. _I kissed him! On the cheek! _

"So?" they said in unison.

"What?" I asked, blushing.

"What happened there?" Leaf said smirking.

"Happened? Nothing happened!"

"Come on! We saw you_ kiss_ him!" Lyra informed. We walked up some stairs to our room.

"On the cheek!" I told them.

"Fine, whatever," Lyra said. "Just please don't keep secrets, you _know_ we'll find out sooner or later!" she winked.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Dawn POV  
><strong>_"Why shouldn't I?" he started. "I mean, you're one of my few closest friends, and you mean _a lot_ to me."_

"Really?" I simply asked. I couldn't believe he said that! Did he?

"Yes Dawn, really," Barry smiled. He moved a little closer, but not too much. "So, what have you been up to these days?"

"Well, since I started here today, nothing much. I share a room with some new friends, Lyra, Leaf and Yellow."

"Cool, I actually share a room to," he grinned.

"Really? With who?"

"Well, I, uh… Don't remember their names…"

"You don't remember their NAMES?!" I gasped. It's was so typical Barry to forget important things like that. "Seriously?"

"Okay, listen! I just remember their names were actually colors! Isn't that a little weird?" he had a puzzled look in his face.

"Well, one of mine is named after a color," I told him.

"And I think it is others here who is it to," he informed. "Well, let's talk about something else!"

"Alright, what do you want to talk about?" I smiled.

"I don't know," he said. A little silence passed, but he broke it "Doyouwanttogowithmetothedance?"

"What?" I blinked.

"Do you want to go to the dance with me?" he asked shyly. I swear I saw a blush on his cheeks.

"You're sure about this?" I asked, and he nodded. "Yes then, why not!" I smiled at him.

"Great!"

"When is this dance anyway?" I mumbled.

"Next week, I think," he told me. "Or next month, or maybe next year…"

"BARRY!"

"Okay! It's next week."

"Good!" I smiled. "But I think I need to go, my friends are probably looking for me. Bye!" I started walking away.

"See ya!" he yelled back at me.

As I continued through the halls and corridors, I actually met some people I had met before. Lucas from Sandgem Town for example, he was a nice guy, but was _very _intrusive and due to some complications from our past there wasn't much to say there. I also met Professor Rowan.

When I came to our floor, I walked to the door and opened it with my key. Everyone stared at me, and all my roommates where here.

"What?" I asked.

Lyra was the first one to say something. "Why did you run away?"

"Oh, that! I thought I saw Barry, but it was another man, I got embarrassed, ran out, sat down on the grass, Barry came unexpected, we talked and blah blah blah…"

"Did he ask you to the dance?" Yellow asked curiously.

Perfect timing, I blushed! Of course they noticed.

"HE DID?!" Leaf gasped. "Wow, that's great, Dawn!"

"Yeah I guess," I smiled. "But Yellow, how did you guess that so quick?"

All eyes turned to Yellow.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Yellow POV**

WHY did I ask her if Barry invited her to the dance? WHY? I really didn't want them to know about me and Red going together... I mean, what would they say?

"What? I'm good at guessing," I defended. "Besides, I've heard about the dance, and why shouldn't he ask his childhood friend slash love interest?" I smirked.

"Pfft, I'm not his love interest. And don't you try to change the subject!" Dawn commented.

"I'm not changing the subject; I am just saying that it isn't weird that he asked you." If she pushed it any further, it wouldn't be easy to continue to keep it a secret anymore.

"Yellow's right Dane," Lyra confirmed.

"It's Dawn, Lyra. And besides, I think someone asked her," Dawn looked over at me, and the room grew silent again.

"You think?" I asked after a long pause. I guess it couldn't be _that _bad if they knew.

"So someone asked you? Who? Tell me!" Leaf begged.

"Yeah, tell us Yellow!" Lyra said.

"Come on!" Dawn joined.

Everybody grew intrusive, so I could not hold it in any longer. "If you guys promise to not squeal or anything, then I'll tell you."

"We promise! Come on, tell us!" Leaf smiled happily.

"Okay," I took a deep breath, and finally answered their question "Red. I'm going with Red."


	4. Chapter 4: Party plans

**Yellow POV**

"WHAT? Did he ask you?" Leaf blinked. "I'm so happy for you Yell!"

"Thanks!" I smiled. "I really appreciate it!"

"It was quite obvious Leaf," Lyra informed. She was right, of course. Who else would've asked me anyway…

"Maybe, but listen," Dawn started. "We have to do _something_ with the guys."

"What do you mean?" I asked curiously.

"I think I know what she's talking about!" Leaf started. "What if we invite the guys over for a kind of party?"

"Exactly! I heard from Barry that he shares dorm with three other boys, named after colors! It might be-"

"Blue, Red and Silver!" Lyra interrupted.

"Who's Silver?" I asked her.

"Silver is the mysterious guy Ly met earlier," Leaf explained.

"_Mysterious_, eh?" Dawn started. "I like it when I know the person I'm talking to."

"Really? What about- oh yeah, he's your childhood friend…"

"Exactly. But to the point, if they accept and come over for a kind of party, we'll surprise them with the popular game: TRUTH OR DARE!" Dawn smiled brightly.

"That might work! And then, we'll see who they like, and if we know who they like, they might find out that the person they like might like them to!" Leaf explained.

"I'm with you on that Leaf! If they find out that the person they like likes them too, they will be overwhelmed, and that's our chance to get dates to the dance!" Lyra hugged Leaf.

"YES!" they yelled happily.

"I think we'll have to take things a little slower, Lyra," Dawn started again. "What if they live in different cabins, how can we manage to find them? I say we split up in pairs, and go look for them right now."

"Don't we have a class now?" I puzzled.

"Actually, we first years get three days to get used to the building, and meet other trainers," Lyra informed.

"That's great! Yell and I will go together!" Leaf smiled.

"Alright! Then I and Lyra will search with each other. Good luck!"

"Good luck!" Leaf and I smiled.

All four of us walked out of the cabin, and took different paths. Lyra and Dawn walked to the left part of the building, and we took the right side.

After some minutes of searching, Leaf said something. "Do you know why I told them to let us go together?" she asked.

"No," I replied. "I don't know."

"Think about it! Who's Blue's best friend?"

"His looks? Or maybe his hair…"

"Ha-ha. Good one," she started. "But no! Blue's best friend is Red!"

"How do you know that?"

"He told me," she said. "He told me many years ago, and I don't think that will change."

"Let's hope it doesn't!" I smiled.

"Yeah!"

We walked past the Great Hall, but they weren't there. Not in the gardens either, so where could they be? They could be in the boy's restrooms, or their dorm. But since we had no idea where their room could be, we just casually walked through the halls.

Then I remembered something. The last time I saw Red was in the room the dace was going to be held in, and that was only about half an hour ago! He could still be there, so it wouldn't be a waste to check there.

"Leaf! Remember the room where you and Lyra came an interrupted my conversation with Red?"

"Um yeah, why?" she asked.

"He might still be there! And maybe Blue is there too?"

"LET'S GO!" she informed.

We half ran thought the hallways, and it didn't take very long before we where there. As before, some student's was there.

"Look over there!" Leaf smiled. "Blue and Red!"

I looked over at Red. He hadn't changed clothes, probably because he'd been here all the time. And as Leaf informed, Blue stood beside him, looking cool as always. But in my opinion, he was nothing in comparison to Red.

Anyways, Leaf and I walked over to them. Blue was the first one to notice, and grinned.

"Hey Leafy!" he yelled.

"Embarrassing?" I whispered to Leaf. She rolled her eyes at my comment.

We reached them, and Red turned around and looked at me with his beautiful red eyes. As soon as they're connected to mine, nothing could break my happiness.

"Hello Yellow!" he smiled warmly. "Came to regret your invitation?"

"No, no! Of course not!" I knew I blushed like an idiot, but I couldn't help it.

"So, why'd you girls come here?" he asked.

"Well, we wanted to ask you, LEAF!" I nudged her shoulder, as she was too busy with Blue to notice.

"What?!" she looked at me, and I glared back. "Oh, right! We girls in room 308, want to ask which room you're in, and who are you sharing it with!" she smiled.

The boys looked at each other. "Well, yeah, we do share a room with two other boys. Ever heard of Silver and Barry?"

"That's the guy Lyra talked about!" I whispered to Leaf, and she nodded.

"Yes! Anyways, your room is officially invited to our room at seven!" Leaf proudly told them.

"Okay. Anything we should bring?" Red asked.

"One, yourself, and two, your buddies," I replied.

"We've got everything else," Leaf grinned.

"Alright!" Blue added. "We'll be there."

"Cool!" Leaf said.

"Which cabin number do you guys have?" I asked Red.

"312 actually," he informed me. "Want to see it?"

"Y-you want me to see your room?" I blinked.

"Yeah, why not? If you want to, of course!" he smiled.

"S-sure!" I blushed.

"Okay then! Blue, see ya later!"

"Okay, see ya!" Blue replied.

"Good luck Leaf," I winked. Leaf sighted and said goodbye.

He took my hand in his and led me to the stairs. I wonder what people say when they see me being led by a beautiful boy, with a tomato color in my face. He looked at me for my reaction, but he only saw me smiling. Of course he smiled back.

"What will your other roommates say when they see me with you?"

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I'm just a little scared about what they will do or think…"

"Don't be! I will make sure they don't harm you," he laughed. "Besides, nobody is there now; they're either outside or somewhere else inside."

"Okay, that's good to hear," I smiled.

We came to their dorm, and he took his key out. He placed it in the keyhole, and opened the door. The room had the same furniture like ours, but had different pillows and carpets. There were also some posters on the walls, of different Pokèmon and Champions.

"What do you think?" he smiled.

"It's nice! We don't have posters," I sighted.

"Pika Pika!" a voice called from behind a bed.

"Hey Pika!" Red smiled again. "Had a good nap?"

"Pi, Pikachu!" Pika answered.

"Oh, you remember Yellow, don't you?" he grinned.

"Hello again, Pika!" I grinned. "Chuchu might want to meet you!"

"Who's Chuchu?" Red asked.

"Wait and see! Go, Chuchu!" I called. She came out of her Poké ball.

"PikaPika!" Chuchu greeted.

"Pi?" Pika blinked, and jumped over to Chuchu. He smelled at her. "Pikachu!" he hugged Chuchu.

"PikaPi!" Chuchu happily said hugging Pika.

"Looks like she likes him," I told Red.

"Guess Pika like her too," he informed, and looked over at me.

I turned to meet his eyes, his incredible captivating eyes. He walked over to stand beside me, and took my hands is his. I didn't have the courage to do anything; I just stared into his eyes. He placed his forehead on mine and closed his eyes. I looked down on the floor, and relaxed. After some seconds, I finally closed my eyes, and listened to his heart beating, a slow and calm sound. I took my hands away from his, and placed them around his neck. At the same time, he took his and moved them around my body.

We stayed like this for a long while.


	5. Chapter 5: Little girl? Plasma?

**Lyra POV**

"Bye!" we yelled after them, but they probably didn't hear that.

"So, where do we search first?" Dawn asked.

"I don't know, maybe outside?" I suggested.

"Why not?" she agreed and we started walking. We walked past some students and teachers, but we recognized no one.

After several minutes of walking in the gardens, we found nothing special, just some other trainers and professors. But, we did walk past a very strange guy, with green hair pulled back in a ponytail. He had a black and white cap placed on his head, and looked very lost. I knew I didn't know the school area that well, but why not try to help?

"Can I help you?" I smiled at him.

He turned his head, and looked at me. His expression didn't change. "You humans can't help me."

"Huh?" I quizzed. Before I could say something, he left. He was definitely the strangest guy I've ever met. "What was that?"

"I don't know, lets just continue our search," Dawn said.

"Okay," I answered.

And then, we continued once again, but with no luck.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Leaf POV**

Yellow left, so I was alone with Blue.

I thought we would talk a lot when no one else was around. But of course, it had to be a silence sneaking through the room. I drew circles with my foot out of boredom. _I should say something to start another conversation, but what?_

He was the most gorgeous guy I've ever met. His perfect hair, his extraordinary green eyes… Nothing could compare to that in my mind.

The bad thing was that he only saw me as his little sister. You know the small, fragile girl in kindergarten. It had always been that way, and I was afraid that would not change. I was only a few months younger than him, and he still treated me like that. We're teenagers, not children.

"What's up, Leafy?" he asked curiously.

No, he had no idea how I saw him. The best thing would probably to tell him the truth, but since I'm the different type, I didn't.

I ran away.

"Hey, Leaf! Where're you going? WAIT" he yelled after me.

I didn't feel like talking to him. Right then, all I wanted was peace.

Several minutes later I found a secret spot in the gardens, behind the little waterfall. I needed to sort things out in my mind.

But that had to wait.

Another girl surprisingly found my place in the garden, and had a frightened look on her face. I didn't think she had noticed me, because I sat in the shadow.

"Hey," I tried.

Her face grew intense, but it calmed down when she saw me. "Oh, it's not _them_…"

"Huh? Who are them?" I puzzled.

She stared at me. "Plasma, Team Plasma."

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

"Who're they?" I started. "And who are you?"

"My name is Hilda, and I'm a student at this school."

"And who're Team Plasma?" I asked again.

She sighted. "It's a long story. They're an evil organization, ruled by the King and the seven sages," she continued informing. "A year ago I stopped them, with some help from my friend Reshiram. Unfortunately, I fell in love with their king. After I stopped their evil plans of separating people and Pokémon, he left me unknown where he was. I can't ever forgive him for doing something like this to me, as the pain is still deep inside of me, and will never fade away."

"That's terrible! I feel so sorry for you," I tried to comfort her.

"I know it's terrible, but the worst thing is, that he actually found me some minutes ago, and tried to take me back. But after what he had done, I couldn't forgive him."

I couldn't believe it. Somebody had a more complicated and stupid love life than me.

"And now I'm afraid he'll do something stupid to take me back. I can't stand it!" Hilda spoke with anger and hate in her voice.

"Then ignore him! Get over with it!" I tried to make her smile.

"Well, I've tried," she sighted.

"I'll help you! Friends?" I smiled. "And you don't know my name! I'm Leaf!"

"Nice to meet you, Leaf!" she smiled back.

Suddenly, a branch split in two could be heard from inside the cave.

"Hilda? Are you there?" the soft voice said.

Hilda and I looked at each other, and saw a cap come closer.


	6. Chapter 6: New faces

**Lyra: **

"URRGGHH!" Dawn complained.

"What's up, Dane?" I asked. "It's not like you to complain…"

"DAWN! MY NAME IS DAWN! I can't get that rude man of my mind! Who treats people that way? 'You humans can't help me', what was that all about?!" she shouted.

"Listen, I have no idea either, but let's just forget about it, and think positive;" I started "that's the only thing we can do. Now, we have to find the boys."

She sighted. "Alright, I'll try. But we've searched the whole school! How are we going to find them?"

"I guess all we can do is return to our room and hope Yellow and Leaf were successful," I said.

"Yeah… Let's go then."

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Leaf POV: **

The person outside came closer and closer every second. Hilda and I tried to get as far away from the opening as possible, but it was no use. Dead end.

"Hilda? Are you there? Come out!" the voice called again. It was obviously a man or a boy, as it wasn't a feminine voice.

"What do we do?" I whispered to Hilda. She looked at me and sighted.

"I don't know!" she hissed back. "If it's him, we'll jump into the water. I can't talk to him!"

"What?" I questioned. "Why?"

"I just can't talk to him, okay?" she explained lowly.

"Fine!"

"Hilda!" the man said again. "Where are you? Are you in there? Show yourself!"

We curled up against the wall, and the shadow came closer.

"Hildey! It's just me!" the voice calmed.

I dared to look up, and met the eyes of a brown haired boy. He had brown eyes, like his hair, and a cap was placed on his head.

"H-Hilbert? THANK ARCEUS IT WASN'T HIM!" Hilda sighed relieved.

"I don't have much time. And by the way, I saw that N guy walking into the school building, looking for you. Soon my friend will be here with a disguise for you," he informed her.

"Your friend? Really Hilbert?" she suddenly said. "You mean you secret lov-"

"SHUT UP!" he blushed furiously.

"Who's your girlfriend?" I asked.

"There you see, Hilbert! I'm not the only one who thinks you're boyfriend and girlfriend!" Hilda sighted.

He glared at Hilda, but soon turned to me and answered my question.

"My friend named Manami."

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Yellow POV: **

I think we stood there for quite a long time, and it was definitely worth it. His scent smelled so extraordinary, and his arms where so protective. I would've given anything to stay there forever…

And in this position I was finally able to think clearly. Since I started on this school, everything had been rushed, and I didn't have enough time to think through everything I'd done. On the train I made three new friends; Leaf, Lyra and Dawn. When I arrived at the school, I met Red and Blue. My first impression of Red… well… I knew I liked him from the moment I saw him.

And now we are in his room, hugging tightly. I had no idea that this relationship would grow this fast. Relationships never grow so quickly, do they? Well, I thought they didn't, but it looks that I was wrong.

"_Click_!" a sound could be heard from the door. Someone was opening it.

"Daduda, du DAH! Dadada dim~" the person sang.

Red loosened his grip. "Hide!"

"What?"

"Hide behind that door!" he pointed at a random place.

"Why?"

"I don't know!"

"Okay!" I answered. I made my way to the room, and closed the door.

The door led to the bathroom, which smelled Blue. _Blue's perfume_, I thought. I looked up at the shelves, which had name tags on them. The first one I noticed was Blue's. It was filled with all kinds of boy-hair-products, and guy perfume. One of them wasn't closed, so that might be the one I smelled.

Next was a guy named Silver's, but nothing much was there. After his, Barry's appeared. Only a few hair products were placed here.

And last, Red's shelve. I only noticed some hair sprays, and shampoos, before the door opened.

"WIAAAHHH!" the same voice shouted frightened. "WHO ARE YOU? I GIVE YOU TEN SECONDS TO EXPLAIN YOURSELF! ONE-TWO-THREE-FOUR—"

He watched his Poketch, and I sneaked out of the door. I saw Red standing there, and hid behind him. Not that it helped much.

"Hey! Where're you going?!" he yelled. "Tell me who you are!" he walked a few steps closer to us.

But Red was the one to say something.

"She's my eh-friend!" he started. "Don't you have something else to do?"

He thought for a second. "No."

"I'll go," I whispered to Red.

"Why?" he said, with the cutest voice in the world.

"I want to stay, but I don't think he," I pointed at Barry "would appreciate it."

"Fine then, but I'll see you soon, right?" he tried to smile.

"Soon," I confirmed, and kissed his cheek once again. I didn't know, but I think he blushed slightly.

As I opened the door and walked out, I heard Barry say something like 'Who's she?' 'She's you girlfriend?' 'What were you doing?'

I could only smile.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

The halls weren't overloaded with students and trainers anymore, only a few where here now. Most of them stood in small groups, and casually talked. But there was one group that laughed.

I walked a few steps closer, and saw that they actually made fun of a girl that had tripped. She had chocolate brown hair, pulled back in a ponytail. Her eyes where hazel, and wasn't one of the tallest trainer's I've seen, but not the smallest either. I saw she had been holding a box, which was now on the floor. I decided to go and help her, like any kind person would do.

While I made my way though the large amount students, I saw that they were looking at me, confused. They slowly backed away as I was on the floor beside the girl.

"Need any help with that?" I smiled.

She blinked, but answered "Yeah! Thanks!"

The other students had walked away.

I helped her lift the box, and we made it to a table nearby. "I'm Yellow, by the way!"

"I'm Manami, nice to meet you Yellow!" she answered, and we shaked hands.

"Why are you carrying this box anyway?" I puzzled.

"I'm helping a friend with her love problems!" she grinned. "She's hiding from someone, you see."

I nodded slowly.

"Don't tell anyone," she quickly added. "I'm not supposed to tell this to someone I barley know."

"Alright!" I said. "Mind if I help you?"

"Not at all! Thanks!" she said brightly.

I helped her lift the box up, and we walked outside the school building. The box wasn't so heavy when two people work together to lift it up.

"Where are we going, by the way?" I asked.

"To the meeting spot," she said. "You'll see when we get there."

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Dawn POV:**

I casually walked through the hallways, thinking about my time at the Academy. About my new friends I've got. First we've got Lyra Kotone, she's got an amazing personality. We have Yellow Viridian; the shy girl, but still has the guts to tell you if you are doing something wrong. And last but now least Leaf Green. She cares more for her friends than herself.

I thought of Barry. He _might_ have got a crush on me. I hope so. We've been friends since our childhood, and I don't want to ruin what we have, the strong friendship and rivalry we've built up all these years.

If I lose him, I lose my childhood.


	7. Chapter 7: Disguises

**Leaf POV:**

We sat behind the small waterfall. No one said anything; we didn't want N to find Hilda's hiding place.

After a couple of minutes, we started hearing sounds from outside. Two girl voices talked to each other, and I recognized Yellow's voice.

"That'll be Manami," Hilbert started. "But there's someone with her."

"That's one of my friends, her name is Yellow," I explained.

"Okay," he nodded. "Manami, need any help?" he called for her.

"I'm fine! Really! No need to worry!" she told him, while walking in with the box in her and Yellow's hands. "Here you go, Hilda! It was a bit heavy, but I think-WAAH!"

We all stared at the scene that happened in front of us. Manami had somehow managed to slip on the wet surface, and fell into the water beside her.

"MANAMI!" Hilbert cried, while Manami's head popped out of the water. "Here I'll help you! You okay?"

"Y-yeah, I'm fine," she nearly whispered, and took Hilbert's offered hand. "I just slipped."

She was soaked wet, and tried to remove some water from her hair.

"Here," Hilda said, giving her a towel, which luckily was in the box.

"Thanks!"

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Moments later, Hilda, Manami and Hilbert had changed to disguises. Yellow and I didn't need to; we've never even seen think N guy Hilda's afraid of.

"Well, I guess we'll leave then. Nice to meet you two!" Manami smiled.

"Yes, and thanks for your help!" Hilda added.

"Bye!" Hilbert waved.

"See you later!" Yellow and I told them.

When they turned around, I noticed Hilbert's hand on Manami's shoulder. Awe!

Since we didn't have any reasons to stay, well… Yellow hadn't, we walked out of the little cave-thing and walked to our room.

Blue crossed my mind again. I didn't realize until now; _he_ will be at our room tonight. _He_ will ask me questions. _He_ will think I'm a crazy, strange child.

But what if he _did_ have feelings for me? Too good and to unrealistic to imagine, unfortunately.

We reached our room, and saw Lyra and Dawn sit in their beds.

"Why are you here?" Yellow asked.

"Failed," Lyra and Dawn said in unison.

"Well guess what- WE SUCCEEDED! We talked to Red and… Blue… some time ago, and they told us that they'll come!" I explained.

"B-but what about Silver and Barry?" Lyra muttered.

"They live in the same room," Yellow smiled at them.

"S-so they'll come tonight?" Lyra's eyes lifted up.

"YES! THEY'LL COME!" Dawn shouted happily. Then she took a quick look at her Pokéwatch. "They'll come at seven, and it's soon four," she informed us.

"LET'S GET READY!" Lyra happily joined in on the shouting.

"Yeah!" Yellow shouted too, but not as high as them.

I watched Dawn, Lyra and Yellow rushing to their dressers, looking for new clothes. I just stood there, and though about how I will explain my strange behavior to Blue.


	8. Chapter 8: Truth or Dare

**Leaf POV:**

"What do you think, girls?" Dawn asked while she spun around in circles.

"It looks gorgeous!" Yellow complimented.

"Thank you, Yell!"

Everyone was ready for our little party. Dawn and Lyra had found some soda down in the cafeteria, and Yellow and I had found some snacks. Lyra had listed up some activities too, just in case we change our minds and don't want truth or dare anymore.

"I'm so nervous!" Yell mumbled.

"Me too!" Lyra agreed.

_KNOCK KNOCK_

"Who's there?" Dawn asked quickly.

"Baaaarry!" he started. "And Red and Blue, and Silver."

"Come in!" she told them.

Four nervous boys entered the room, and looked around. Dawn told Barry to sit beside her in her bed, and Yellow managed to ask Red if he would sit down beside her. Of course he agreed; it's easy to see that he likes her. Silver just stood a meter behind everyone, leaning against a wall.

I didn't see that Blue sat down beside me, so I jumped a bit when I noticed it.

"H-hey…" I nervously mumbled.

"Hey there Leafy!" he smiled brightly.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Yellow POV:**

"What's up?" Red grinned at her.

"Uhm, not much," I informed him. "But soon we'll start."

"Okay!" he told her, lying down on the end of the bed. I sat there and watched him.

"Okay, let's start!" Lyra informed.

"We've planned on a popular round of Truth or Dare!" she continued. "Everyone know the rules, right?" Everyone nodded in agreement. "Who want to start?"

"Me!" Barry yelled. "I want to start!"

"Alright then, go on!" Lyra agreed.

"Leaf," he started. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth," she told him.

"When did you last go to the toilet?"

Everyone stared at him, and sighted. He raised an eyebrow, but then looked at Leaf again.

"Uhm… An hour ago," she said.

"Okay! Your turn!" he smiled.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Leaf POV:**

I tried to think quickly. Who should I ask?

I had no idea what to ask any of them. Or maybe I could try to help one of them? Yellow needed help with her big crush on Red. YES! There I'd got it! I just hoped he would pick dare.

"Red, truth or dare?" I asked him.

He thought about it for a minute. "I guess I'll pick dare."

YES! "I dare you to be Yellow's boyfriend for the rest of the night," I told him.

Yellow's eyes widened, and she stared at me.

"Alright," he simply answered.

Hah, he would thank me later. "So? What are you going to do now?" I asked.

He looked at me curiously, before he made a little "ah!" sound and put his arm around Yellow's shoulders. "Hm?" he asked.

"Yes!" I grinned at him.

"You turn, Reddy," Blue informed him,

"Oh yeah," he started. "Silver, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Do you fancy anyone at this school?"

Everyone looked curiously at Silver. Especially Lyra, she couldn't take her eyes off him. Blue and Barry looked at him with strange grimaces on their faces, and Dawn and Yellow just looked at him. Red just wanted an answer.

"Possibly," he casually answered. It wasn't a good answer, but no one had the guts to comment on it. "Lyra, truth or dare?"

"I guess I'll go with dare," she answered.

"I dare you to go to the dance with me."

Lyra, who previously sat in her bed, had hit the ground. Hard. I guess it was such a big surprise on her, well; it was a surprise to everybody actually.

She didn't move. She just laid there.

"Leaf, can you give me my pillow?" she asked me kindly.

"Sure," I answered, and handed her the pillow.

She took it and putted it under her face. Then, she stood up, still covering her face in the pillow, and walked out of the room.

We could all hear a distant scream.

She came back in, after something that felt like an hour but maybe only a couple of minutes in reality, with no emotions in her face.

"Mrs. Gardenia told me to not scream in the halls, if I do it again, it will bring consequences," she said casually. "Yes."

"Hmm...?" Barry asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes I'll go to the dance with you Silver. Dawn, truth or dare?" she asked, looking at a wall pretending to not care about a thing in the world.

"Dare is the most fun of them. Dare," she answered.

"I dare you to take Barry with you, into the bathroom, and play Ao Oni as long as you can."

"Cool!" Barry yells excitingly.

"..."

"Do you know what Ao Oni is, Barry?" Red asked him.

"Uhh… no…" he answered.

"Well, you'll see. Here, take this," I said, handing them my laptop.

"Kay!~" he smiled, and looked at the PC.


	9. Chapter 9: Searching for the Gem Part 1

**Leaf POV:**

Barry and Dawn had walked into the bathroom, and started playing Ao Oni. We continued on with truth or dare.

"Yellow, truth or dare?" I asked her.

"Truth."

"Do you think Barry will come out screaming like a little girl?"

"Probably."

I knew everyone was tired of truth or dare. People began sighing and yawning, so we had to do something to lighten up the mood. Barry and Dawn were of course busy playing Ao Oni, but we had to do something so we wouldn't fall asleep.

"Let's do something else," I suggested.

"Like what?" Lyra sighed.

"I don't know…" I said. "Any ideas? How much is the clock by the way?"

"Ten," Red told us. "Why?"

"Don't know."

Yet another silence passed. We could hear Barry and Dawn scream regularly, so no one fell asleep.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

"THAT WAS THE SCARIEST GAME EVER!" Barry shouted.

"I know!" Dawn yelled.

"Okay," I said. "What should we do now?"

"I don't know," Dawn told us.

"I KNOW!" Lyra shouted.

"What?" Blue asked her.

"We can sneak around school," she started "and go in pairs, and to win you have to find one special thing."

"What kind of 'thing'?" I asked.

"I've heard from people that there is a special Gem hidden somewhere around or inside the school. I have NO idea where it is, so it's perfect!" Lyra grinned.

"But what if we stay up all nightlooking for it?" Red quizzed.

"I…ehm… but at least we have something to do... We could meet up somewhere at a specific time!" Lyra shrugged.

"Yeah!" I agreed. "How many should it be in each group?"

"Two... three... Maybe two?" Lyra suggested.

"Sure," Dawn said. "One boy and one girl?"

"Yep."

"Then I'll go with Dawn!" Barry grinned.

"I'll go with Yellow," Red smiled.

"I'll go with Leafy," Blue said.

"Then me and Silver will go together," Lyra said. "If you find the Gem, don't tell anyone. Let's meet up in, um," she checked her Pokégear. "Let's meet in two hours in the Great Hall."

"Okay!" Barry smiled. "Come on, Dawn!"

"Yeah, coming!" she smiled back.

Everyone had left, except me and Blue. I guessed I had to talk to him about my strange acts.

"Leafy, tell me what is going on," he looked at me seriously. "What is wrong? Did I do anything wrong? If I did I'm really sorry-"

I couldn't tell him what's was going on. What would I tell him anyways? That I was secretly in love with him? That he had to stop looking at me like I'm his little sister? I had nothing to say to him. He would just be confused, and our friendship would definitely be ruined.

"I… I just… can't…" I whispered.

"Leaf," I jumped a little when he used my name.' Leafy' were always so childish, and now when he used my real name, I couldn't help but feel happy inside. "I can't bear to see you like this… You've always been so happy-go-lucky, but now… I don't like to see you suffer."

I knew he was telling the truth. I've always been able to tell whenever he lies or not. Back in kindergarten when we played together, I always knew what he wanted. He would go and play with me instead of playing with other boys. I could tell he wanted to play with them instead, but I guess he would never admit it.

I didn't realize that he was now holding me very close to him.

Then, the lights went off.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Yellow POV:**

Red and I were walking down the corridors, looking for a gem that probably didn't exist. The teachers and most of the students most likely were asleep, and school started the day after tomorrow.

"Do you know where it is?" Red suddenly asked me.

"I have no idea," I answered. "I've never heard of it."

"Me neither," he agreed.

Silence, silence, silence… Both of us weren't good in starting conversations. I had never liked talking much, and I guessed he didn't mind the quietness. We probably didn't have anything interesting to talk about either.

Suddenly, he stopped. I stopped as well, and saw that he stared at the roof.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Look there!" he said, and moved my head, so that I could look at the roof, with his hands. "You see that little hole in the roof? It may be in there! But I'm not tall enough to reach it…"

"You… you can lift me up to it…"

"You sure?" he asked.

"Yeah, go on."

He placed his hands around my body, and lifted me up. I stretched out my arm, and grabbed something. "I've got it!" I yelled.

Suddenly, the lights went off.

We fell.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Lyra POV:**

"You're weak," Silver suddenly said.

"I am what?" I asked.

"Weak," he said again. "You're so powerless."

"What? I'm NOT weak!" I shouted at him.

"You are."

"Says Mr. I-Dare-You-To-Go-With-Me-To-The-Dance," I told him.

"Says Ms. Running-Out-Of-The-Room-Screaming," he snapped back.

"I screamed because you actually did something that meant something to me," I told him.

"…"

He said nothing. I didn't like where this was heading. He would probably come with some insulting words any minute now. I wasn't ready for it. Maybe he would say some offending and dark sentences that will haunt my mind forever. I've always been afraid of the dark.

"It meant something for you?" he said after some time.

Where was he heading with this? First he called me a weakling, then he wondered if the fact that I'm going to the dance with him means something for me. Couldn't he just make up his mind?

"Yes," I confirmed.

I looked him in the eyes, but then the lights went off.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Dawn POV:**

"So," Barry said. "Looking forward to the dance?"

"Yeah, it'll be fun!" I smiled to him.

We walked down the corridor, and eventually made it to the Great Hall.

I suddenly remembered my accident earlier, when I greeted the strange man I thought was Barry. I giggled a little at the thought.

"What's so funny?" Barry smiled.

"It's just that earlier today," I started. I told him the whole story, and soon after he started smiling.

"I can't believe you didn't see that it wasn't me," he said grinning. "Are you really that bad at recognizing people?"

"I guess I am… But I did see Lucas, though!" I smiled, but I then realized I shouldn't have said what I said.

In kindergarten I always played with Barry. Not because I didn't have any other friends, but we were best friends. We did everything together. But I didn't realize that Lucas was jealous. When we were in primary school, he started acting like a real jerk towards Barry. I never saw it, but he told me some years later. Lucas started to hang out with us, and I soon got a crush on him. In secondary school we got together, and I didn't see that it hurt Barry even more. Not only was he bullied, but his best friend was also dating him.

But one day a girl named May came up to me, and she told me everything.

_I walked around in the big school, and looked for Barry and Lucas. I guessed I would find them sitting on a table somewhere, but I searched for many minutes and I didn't find them. I walked back to the classroom, but a girl I recognized as May stopped me before I could enter. _

"_Hey Dawn!" she kind of smiled._

"_Hey May! Have you been practicing some more for contests? I could actually use some help-" I started. _

"_Yeah, but Dawn, I need to talk to you," she looked serious at me. "It's something very important."_

"_Sure, tell me anything," I said. _

_She grabbed my hand, and led me outside. It was cloudy, and fortunately not raining. She had a sad look on her face, and looked at the ground. _

"_What's wrong, May?" I asked her calmly. _

"_Dawn, do you really not notice?" she said. _

"_Notice what?"_

"_Barry."_

"_What about Barry?"_

"_and Lucas."_

"_What about him?" _

"_Oh my gosh! I can't believe you're so blind!" she said looking straight into my eyes. _

"_What, I'm not blind!" I protested. _

"_Dawn, haven't you seen Lucas punch-"_

I couldn't bear to think about it any longer. It hurt me so much to find out the truth and I wasn't sure how to react. She had been guiding me on the other side of the school, and I saw… everything.

We stood there for a while, thinking about the old days. I guessed he thought about it too, and how much it really hurt him. That was why I hugged him.

We stood there for a few seconds, before Barry saw a big switch on the wall. Being Barry, he had to push it down. Something he shouldn't have done.

Now everything was dark.

Barry turned the electricity off.

Typical Barry.


	10. Chapter 10: Searching for the Gem Part 2

**Leaf POV:**

It was dark, very dark. I could only see a few centimeters in front of me, enough to know that Blue still sat very close to me.

I could see that he moved across the room, probably trying to find something to light up the room with. He reached out for a something, which turned out to be his Pokédex.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"I have no idea," he sighed, and sat down beside me.

"I can't see a thing…" I said.

"Then I guess what I'm going to do isn't going to be that awkward."

"Huh? What?"

"Just sit still."

"Sit still? Blue what are you-"

"Shhhh!"

"Blue, tell me-"

"Stop talking!"

"What?! Can't you just tell me—"

I suddenly shut up. Not because I wanted to, of course. I still had questions I wanted him to answer.

But now I knew the answer to most of them…

...because he kissed me.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Yellow:**

I had never been more embarrassed.

"Ow…." Red mumbled.

"Oh my Arceus! Red, are you okay? I'm so sorry!" I said, and got off him.

"Y-yeah…" he murmured.

I stood up, and held my hand out for him. He smiled and took it, and stood up. I looked up in his dashing red eyes, and smiled softly at him. Red grinned back at me and hugged me. I took a deep breath, and smelled his wonderful aroma. Our Pikachu's were a little ahead of us, and didn't notice that we had stopped. I rested my head at his shoulder, and he held me close.

The room was still dark, and we couldn't see more than a meter in front of us. We didn't hear anything, probably because all the other students and teachers were asleep.

"Who do you think did this?" I whispered.

"I don't know. Maybe Barry," he answered.

I smiled at the thought. "Yeah, that would make sense."

There were a little pause before he suddenly realized, "Did you get the gem?"

I thought about it for a few seconds, and then looked at the ground. "Yeah! It's there!" I said, and got out of his arms to grab it. I picked it up, and looked at it. It sent out a little bit of light.

"We can use it as a flashlight," he joked.

"We probably have to," I smiled at him.

We used the gem to light up some of the corridor, and made our way to the Great Hall.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Dawn POV:**

"BARRY!" I yelled at him. "Why did you do that?!"

"I don't know! You know me! I can't resist things like that!"

I sighed at him. "I can't believe you shut the schools power off…"

He looked at me with a concerned look. "How will we get it to work again?"

"I don't know, let me see it," I said, and took a look at the switch at the wall.

It was a bright red button, surrounded by warnings. 'DO NOT TURN THE POWER OFF', 'STAY AWAY FROM THE SWITCH', 'DO NOT COVER THE POWER BUTTON' and 'NO STUDENTS ALLOWED'. I sighed, and tried to find something that might help us. A little note was behind one of the warning-signs. 'To turn on the main generator, turn on the separate generators in each of the different sections.'

"Barry, see this," I told him. He stood beside me, and I read it out loud. "To turn on the main generator, turn on the separate generators in each of the different sections. The first power switch is be located in the teacher's lounge, the second in the principal's office, and the third in the master bathroom."

"Master bathroom? What the flip is that?" Barry said, with a very confused look in his face.

"I guess we have to read though the school's guide book," I sighed.

"But where can we find it?"

"What? The bathroom or the guide book?"

"Guide book."

"I think I have it in my bag in our room."

"Good, let's go and get it!" he grinned, and started walking towards the exit.

"No! Look at the time!" I stopped him. "It's soon time to meet the others here. We'll wait for them, and tell them the whole story."

"Fine…"

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Lyra POV:**

I had never felt like this before.

No, I was not talking about Silver.

I was screaming, because I couldn't bear to be in a completely dark place. How should I deal with this…? I couldn't concentrate like this. The darkness… I…

"Lyra?" Silvers voice filled my mind. "Lyra! What's wrong?"

He didn't know. I did mention it, didn't I?

Maybe not….

"LYRAA!" he yelled at me, and I shivered at his loud voice. He grabbed my shoulders and looked into my brown eyes. "Tell me…"

"T-the d-dark… C-can't t-take i-it…" I shivered.

He suddenly smiled at me. "You're afraid of the dark?" he chuckled. "You little weakling."

Wait... what? He's insulting me when I'm in THIS state? How could he?! I was at my most fragile state, and he chose to INSULT me? Why would he… that… JERK!

Then it hit me. I'm not shivering of fear anymore. I'm shaking… I'm… PISSED!

"Y-You…YOU… IDIOT!" I shouted at him.

**No-one POV:**

Lyra started to attack him, and tried to hit him. Silver swiftly dodged all of her attacks, and waited for her to calm down. She later realized what she was doing, and fell on her knees to the ground.

"How could you… you… AHH!" she yelled.

"Calm down, Ly!" he chuckled once again. "The dark won't hurt you."

She looked him in the eyes, and sighed. The darkness… didn't hurt her? What was she thinking all these years? Had she just settled for herself ten years ago that the dark is dangerous?

"How would you know," she murmured.

He just snickered, and she looked at her Pokégear.

"Oh my Arceus! Look at the time! It's five minutes until we're supposed to meet up with the others!" she shouted.

"I guess we should be going then."


	11. Chapter 11: The Power Generators Part 1

**Dawn POV: **

"Here they come!" I smiled, and watched Lyra and Silver enter the room. They looked like they had been running for quite some time, but tried to hide it.

"Hey! 'Sup, Silver?" Barry smirked.

A few seconds after, Yellow and Red entered the room too. Then I noticed something in Yellow's hands.

"What's that?" I asked Yellow.

"Oh! We found this gem!" she smiled.

"We think it's the one we were talking about," Red added.

I walked closer to Yellow, and she handed the gem over to me. It had a sliver color, and lightened up the room a bit.

"I think it is one," I told them and smiled. "Well, you've won!"

"Wohoo!" Red grinned and raised his hand.

"Yes!" Yellow smiled as well, and high fived his hand.

"Yeah, yeah you won. But where is Leaf and Blue?" Lyra asked.

"No-one has seen them since we left your dorm," I said. "Maybe they are still out there, searching."

"Well, it wouldn't be the first time Blue forgot to bring a watch," Red joked.

"I wouldn't be surprised if Leaf forgot hers too," Yellow giggled.

I sighed, and told them about what happened.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Leaf POV:**

He kissed me. HE KISSED ME. For a long time too… It felt right, like it was meant to be…

But I then a thought ran through my mind. What would happen now? Would we be girlfriend and boyfriend? Maybe he would pretend it didn't happen, and that he only kissed me because he knew I wanted to. How would he know? Why would he just kiss his childhood friend, and pretend it never happened?

I started to panic, and I felt more and more uncomfortable. I couldn't do it anymore.

"Leaf! Wait!" he yelled after me as I pulled away, and ran out of the room.

I didn't know where I was heading, and I could not see much. The more I ran, the more I could see. I soon figured out that I was by the garden, so I ran outside happy that the door was unlocked.

I needed time to think. It had only been a day at the academy, and still all these things have happened. Our classes haven't even started yet, and I still feel like going home.

I arrived at the waterfall, and went inside the little cave behind it. It sure brought back memories from a couple of hours ago. I sat down and hugged my knees.

"_Unfortunately, I fell in love with their king"_

Hilda's words came back to me.

"_After I stopped their evil plans of separating people and Pokémon, he left me unknown to where he was."_

Why was I so confused? I'd never heard of such a complicated 'love-life' before I met her. Blue hadn't done anything wrong, but still I ran away, scared of getting hurt. I was scared of him running away from me, when I was the one that ran away from him.

"_I can't ever forgive him for doing something like this to me, as the pain is still deep inside of me, and will never fade away."_

I did not want to have the same feelings as she had. When somebody hurt you, maybe you get over it, but every time you think about it you realize that the scars are still there. They will never heal.

I remember well what I told her; _"Get over him!" "Ignore it!"_ I chuckled at the words I had used to cheer her up.

I did now know that it wasn't as easy as I'd thought.

"Leaf, is that you?" a voice said from a couple of meters away. My head flew up from my knees, and met Hilda's.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Yellow POV:**

After Dawn had told us everything, we decided to split into groups and find these generators. Me, Red and Lyra went together, and so did Barry, Dawn and Silver. We headed to the teacher's lounge, while the others went to the principal's office.

"But seriously though… Master bathroom?" Red asked for the fifth time. "Why would they have fancy stuff like that in a school building? Does 'Master Bathrooms' even exist?"

"Red, we don't know. Stop asking," Lyra sighed.

He sighed as well, and looked at the roof. A thoughtful look appeared on his face, and he closed his eyes. I wondered what he thought of…

"Besides, shouldn't you hold Yellow's hand or something? You are her boyfriend, aren't you?" she grinned.

"Shouldn't you tell us what is going on between you and Silver?" I challenged her, trying to make her forget her question.

"What? Nothing's going on between us. There isn't an 'us' at all."

"Maybe not, but you know you want it," Red smiled.

"I've seen the way he looks at you! I guess you're too stubborn to see…" I grinned with Red.

"Urgh… I should have gone with the others instead…"

"So you could be with Silver?" we both questioned.

She face palmed.

"Aha! I knew it! You do like him!" Red grinned.

"I know, right? I bet you he likes her too!" I smiled. "If only we could..."

"..if only we could help them find each other!"

"And then they could—"

"—get together!"

"I CAN'T BELIVE YOU TWO! Here you are, completing each other's sentences, smiling and laughing together, and you STILL haven't officially become a couple! I know, it was a dare, but I hope you both know that this relationship thing shouldn't be fake," she exclaimed, and walked away. Well, she walked towards the teacher's lounge, leaving us two behind, speechless.

"What she didn't think of, was the fact that we've only known each other for a day," he informed.

"Yeah… We don't know each other that well too," I added.

"Probably."

"…"

"But that doesn't stop me from getting to know you better!" he grinned at me.

I smiled, grateful to know that he appreciated our friendship.

"Come on! Let's go after her!"

"Yep!"


	12. Chapter 12: The Power Generators Part 2

**Dawn POV:**

After we split up, the three of us found our way to the principal's office. Barry reached for the doorknob and tried to open the door, but it wouldn't move.

"Huh?"

He tried again, but the door didn't open.

"It's locked?" he puzzled.

"Obviously," Silver murmured.

"But how are we going to get in now?" Barry sighed.

"Maybe there's a key here, somewhere…" I guessed.

"Well, yeah, maybe," Barry agreed. "Look at that painting!"

He pointed at a landscape photo on the wall. Hundreds of Pokémon were running over the fields, swimming in the water, and climbing the mountains. One Pokémon in particular stood out, Arcanine.

"Isn't that a Arcanine?" Barry asked.

"Yeah, it is," I answered. I saw Barry's hand move closer and closer to the painting, and he was about to touch it. "Don't touch it!"

"I have to, just look at it…"

"No!"

"Yes!" he touched the Arcanine's body, and a click could be heard from the door. Silver walked over to the door and tried to open it. With little effort it opened easily. "AHA! See? I should touch it!"

"Whatever, let's just find that switch," I tried to ignore him. Silver walked in first, and easily found the switch on the right wall. He walked over to it, and turned it on.

"There, now we should go back."

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Leaf POV:**

"Tell me what happened!" Hilda tried to comfort me.

"Well, you see…" I started, and told her everything.

"So you finally got him, and then you just ran away?" she asked afterwards.

"Uhm…"

"OH LEAF! A boy doesn't kiss you just to cheer you up! I know that every time a boy kisses you he tells you he loves you, and doesn't just do it for fun. Well, unless he was drunk or something, I guess…"

"Well, I do I know he wasn't."

"Then it's a sign! Leaf, go back and apologize now! He might think you don't like him that way at all!" she pushed me out of the cave.

"B-but how would you know? You told me a couple of hours ago that your love life was ruined," I asked her.

"My love life was ruined? Ha ha, I think I was just overreacting. But anyways, he found me some time ago, and we made up," she smiled, and a little blush sneaked up on her face.

"Made up? Just like that?"

"Yep."

"Uh, okay. Well, then I better get going," I puzzled.

"Yes! Go get your prince, Leaf!" she grinned at me.

I walked away from her, and back into the building. How would I tell him this..?

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Yellow POV: **

We were almost there. We walked past the door to the gardens, but then suddenly Leaf appeared and pushed me over.

"Oh my Arceus! Sorry!" she apologized. "Oh, wait, Yellow! Hi!"

"Uh, hi Leaf!" I tried so smile. "Where have you been?"

"Eh… In the gardens?"

"Yeah, of course, but what did you do there? Where's Blue?" I asked her.

"Well… I think he's in our room, if he hasn't gone anywhere else."

"Okay, we'll I guess you can come with us," I smiled. "Barry turned the whole schools electricity off, and we're trying to turn it back on."

"I see, so that's what it was…" she grinned.

"Well, come on then!" I linked arms with her, and we walked over to Red and Lyra, who was waiting for us up ahead.

"So there you were, Leaf!" said Lyra with a smile on her face. "We thought you were snogging Blue or something."

"You thought… ehh…" she had a panicked look on her face.

"But you were in the garden, right? Ha ha, she wasn't even with Blue!" I tried to help her out after seeing her getting stressed.

"Y-yeah."

"Let's get going then!" Red grinned at us.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

The teams found the final switches, and got the power back on. Fortunately none of the students or teachers was awake, and no one realized that the power was out for half an hour. "The master bathroom" turned out to be the headmaster's private luxurious bathroom, and our eight exhausted teenagers went back to their dorms and got some sleep.

In a few days school would finally start, and in the weekend the ball would take place.

It's going to be a long year for our lovely Pokémon trainers at Pokémon Academy, with many hilarious and mysterious things yet to come.


	13. Update on story & sequel info

**(if you're new here, the start won't really matter that much to you but there might be something interesting for you at the end)**

**Hi! It's me again!**

**I'm finally done fixing all of the chapters! Yay!**  
><strong>I did some changes here and there, most notably changing Maylene to May, I do advise you to re-read it now that I've re-uploaded all the chapters. The spelling is now improved, though there may still be some I don't notice as I'm not a native speaker. Besides, since it's such a short story, I don't think it would be a problem for anyone to re-read it.<strong>

**As for the future, I still plan on writing a sequel to this story.**  
><strong>I do advise you to add me to your watch-list if you want a notification when it comes out, as I will only update this chapter here when it's done(I'm pretty sure you won't be notified as it will just be an update). If you watch me and not just the story, you will be messaged when the new story is published. (besides, I don't write anything else nowadays so Pokemon Academy related updates may be the only thing you'll get from me haha)<strong>

**I have a lot of the story planned out I think, but I'm still open for your ideas! If you have something you think might improve the story, please send me a PM with your idea, and I might just use it!**

**If you wonder what the next story will be about-**  
><strong>It will start with a few preparations for the dance, of course the dance itself, as well as at least their first year or so at the Academy. That's all I can say for now.<strong>

**I hope you enjoyed this story, and I can't wait to share the next one with you once I've typed the first few chapters up!**

**Cheers! ;u;**


End file.
